The Mask of Saotome Ranma
by watery dragon
Summary: Set in Nerima past, the Tendos are stuck in a deal with Lord Kuno while a mysterious and crippling war seizes the country. When the price is too high, a traveling hero emerges. Will life ever return to normal?
1. Chapter I

A/N- Argh. I almost forgot the darn disclaimer! I don't own Ranma, but who wouldn't like to! And this is my first fanfic, so plz give criticism as you see fit. Read on!

Chapter One ~

It was another quiet day in the city of Nerima. From his elevated view, Kuno could watch the few merchants that were outside hastily walk the streets, desperate to sell their merchandise. It was a strange sight. Nerima was widely acknowledged as the center of trade and commerce of Japan and until twelve months ago it still was. Instead of the normal scene of bustling markets filled with sellers and buyers and most importantly profits, Nerima became a ghost town. It effectively shut down after the last bit of supplies trickled in. Trade was the lifeline of Nerima and with the year old war still raging there was little hope the trade routes would reopen. *Perfect,* Kuno thought as he sat down to look at the man across from him who was busily sweating out of nervousness.

"Time to pay now, Tendo" The youth repeated to the older man. He gingerly sipped his tea as he waited for the expected excuse. No one was going to ruin his plan. It was too perfect and took to much time and money to not succeed.

"But Kuno, it's been such a bad year. We've hardly had any students and that means no money. How am I supposed to pay you back?" Kuno rolled his eyes. How predictable.

"You needed money to repair the dojo and I lent it to you without any conditions other than that you pay me back in full, one year to the day. It's been a year Tendo. You know what will happen if you don't." Tendo was trapped and both men knew it.

"But Kuno--"

"And since you can't pay me, I demand my collateral. Have her ready by the week's end. I'll be waiting." Kuno spoke even-handedly as he left from the sobbing Soun Tendo in the tea room. 

Soun was left alone to ponder his daughter's fate. End of the week. Only five days left. Only five days to prepare her to be wed to the most hateful man she could imagine.

Back in the haven of his home, Kuno's soft snickering soon grew to maniacal laughter. Echoes of MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA reverberated in the cold hallways of the Kuno mansion as Kuno congratulated himself on the impending success of his careful planning. Tatewaki Kuno is getting married.

****

Meanwhile Tendo was busy weeping for the imminent lost of his youngest child, Akane. "Oh Akane, why did I promise him your hand?" Soun sobbed as his oldest daughter, Kasumi, tried to soothe him.

"There, there father. Do try to cheer up. Have some tea and maybe you'll think of something," Kasumi said cheerfully as she handed her father his cup. Her father did have a tendency to make such messes. This incident was only one of many. She shook her head,*Maybe things will work out for the best.* she thought with her usual cheerfulness. 

"I can't marry Kuno. Why did you promise me to him anyways?" Akane grumbled. Getting married to any Kuno, especially Lord Kuno Tatewaki, was undesirable. The man was an annoying idiot who besieged her daily with flowers and professions of love. Just because he was rich, he thought all the available (and some who were not) females of Nerima should fawn over him. *I'll be damned before I get married to a man like that!*

"I borrowed the money so we could repair the dojo and I hoped that the future students would more than pay off the debt. But, who could have guessed that war would erupt and cause the trade routes to dry up and kill the economy?" 

This was one of few plans Soun actually thought over carefully and expected to succeed before he executed it. Perhaps it was poor luck that Clan's war had broken out and cut the trade route that used to control the majority the city's economy. With the trade routes closed, Nerima would inevitably starve, only the extremely wealthy would survive. Soun only hoped that the war would end soon.

"And what does this have to do with Akane?" Nabiki inquired. 

Soun looked very hard as his middle child, Nabiki was always cunning and witty, border lining manipulative. Did she have an idea?

"Kuno said he would only accept Akane's hand as collateral. I really didn't think it would come to this! Please forgive your foolish father." His tears started to flow again at the thought of giving Akane away.*How could I have been so stupid? I thought at the time, this agreement would be the best of both worlds. If Akane were to marry Kuno, she would never want for anything more in life. That is except love.*

"Calm down, daddy. I'm sure there's some kind of loophole out of this." Nabiki spoke with her honey tongue, as the gears in her head started turning.

"Oh Nabiki, how can you be so calm at a time like this?"

"How can I not be? Just think of something to get Akane out of this engagement and it'll be fine." Nabiki's brow furrowed in a moment's of concentration. Her slight frown changed quickly into a smirk, "I think I've got a plan. Now gather round my dear family." 

****

Day One

The next morning, the people of Nerima gathered around a sign that was mysteriously put up during the night. The men read the sign, written in bold letters, with growing interest.

::Hear ye, hear ye. Whosoever frees Tendo Akane from Kuno Tatewaki by beating said person in a fair mano-e-mano combat, meaning a man to man fight, will win the hand and willing consent of the fair Akane. The rules of combat are: The last one standing wins. Contestants must register at the Tendo dojo before competing. Good luck to all!::

Crowds of men, young and old, married and single started to rampage toward the Tendo dojo. The sound of the hundreds of feet beating mercilessly against the ground was deafening as each man, neighbors shoving one another aside and old friends fought amongst each other, tried to be the first to sign up to win the heart and hand of Tendo Akane.

****

Day Two

Tendo Soun positioned Nabiki at the entrance of the Tendo dojo. She was to help anyone who came to register for the fight with Kuno.

Nabiki sighed out of boredom. The hours passed by slowly, painfully slowly. She had originally planned to charge a small fee as a handling fee on any volunteer. However, in the first two hours Nabiki was forced to slash her prices over and over until she finally took off the fee. No one came to sign up. There was hardly a shadow of a human at the lane where the quiet Tendo house resided.

****

Day Four

"What's wrong, father?" Kasumi asked at the sight of her father's heavy sighs while he sat and stared at the saffron horizon. 

"Oh Kasumi, no one signed up to free Akane! How can this be? I suppose I must give her to Kuno tomorrow." He paused and continued with a slight smile, "Still my baby girl will look beautiful in her mother's dress. I am glad I saved it." Remembering his wedding night and how his bride looked her lily white silken kimono. She looked so breathe-taking in that dress. *Akane will look just as lovely* Soun mused to himself.

"Don't worry father, I'm sure someone will sign up." Kasumi patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"We'll see won't we." Soun smiled gratefully at his daughter as he turned his attention back to the setting sun, staining the sky with a brilliant red ribbon of clouds. A goldfish leaped gracefully out of the water in the pond as Kasumi busied herself with preparing the family's dinner.

****

Meanwhile, a masked red-headed girl riding a panda walked slowly into Nerima. Their hungry stomachs growled again, begging for some food and rest. Still the two rode on.

"Pop, I would kill for some food and a bed."

The panda held up a sign,{Me too. Share the food when you do.}

"Where are we anyways?" The girl asked tiredly as she observed the neighborhood. There was a small crowd a few feet away. *Maybe there's something interesting, like hot, steamy and filling food.* She leaped off the panda and ran toward the crowd. 

The people parted before this strange masked girl wearing a black cloak and fencing foil. "Oh," she said disappointedly as she saw only a sign and nothing edible. Her face fell as she read the sign only to brighten as she came to the end where some words were recently scribbled on. 

:: Come one, come all. Not only will you gain beautiful Akane's hand, but you can be married to her as soon as you defeat Kuno Tatewaki at the wedding banquet that is already set up.::

*This looks promising. So I just need to defeat this Kuno guy and I can go to the banquet. I wonder if they'll allow me to keep the food but not the bride. Still...* Glancing at the addition of Akane's portrait by a local artist which obviously embellished, the girl could not help but overhear someone say that Akane Tendo's beauty surpassed even the lifelike portrait.*Now all I need is some hot water.*

****

"What's going on?" A guy called out to his neighbor who was running by.

"I heard someone's finally challenged Kuno!"

"Really? Who is it?" He started following him.

"Dunno."

"I heard it was some masked guy. Dressed up really weird." Another person joined the group to see the fight.

"Who cares? Let's just get there!" A friend dropped by.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna miss this!" Another neighbor joined the group.

"Hey, wait up for me!"

****

"So you are the cretin who signed up. First I must know your name. I am Kuno Tatewaki, the singularly wealthiest man in Nerima and also the most talented, handsome and sought after by the ladies." Kuno boasted as he pointed his trusty bokken at the masked man with a black pigtail. 

"Name's Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Heaven, Saotome!" Kuno screamed as he charged at the masked man at increasing speeds. 

However before he could even strike the masked man, he disappeared.

"Huh?" Kuno halted and searched at the empty space before him.*Where did his opponent go?*

 A cry from the crowds and a voice from above caused him to look up and see the flying foot of Saotome land on his face. *This is no ordinary human I fight against.* Kuno thought as he hit the ground hard.

"Give up yet?" A cocky voice asked.

"You arrogant man! How dare you touch the face of Kuno Tatewaki with your shoe?! You will pay for this injurious insult!" 

Kuno rose and charged again as the skies grew darker with the approach of threateningly ominous rain clouds. The first rain drops fell on his nose as he neared Saotome. *He will not get away so easily again!* Kuno swore as he swung at the masked man who disappeared in a blur of black and white. Kuno searched the area as the rain continued to fall heavily. No sign of the masked man anywhere. "Curse you Saotome! Come back here and fight me like a man! Show your face, you coward!" Kuno shouted at the heavens.

****

"You know, if it didn't rain, I could have beaten him." The girl spoke to no one in general, more to herself. It was still raining hard outside. No where to go but stay put and wait. 

{I'm sure of that.}The panda rolled onto his side to sleep again. Soft snores were soon heard. The girl took the kettle of hot water and poured it over herself and the sleeping panda.

*And you didn't need to get me just because I changed.* She thought to herself, *Although it would be awkward to explain how a guy you're fighting suddenly changes into a girl. That stupid curse.*

"Where are we anyways Pop?" He squeezed the water out of his shirt and got up to observe the surroundings. The smell of incense permeated the atmosphere as the boy walked around. "Looks like some kind of temple. At least it's quiet." 

He squinted his eyes to decipher the words written on the wall. *Ten-do,* He read, *Tendo? Could it be the same Tendo family? The one that Tendo Akane belonged to?* He shrugged to himself, "Anything's possible I guess." He did not notice the blurred shadow dart stealthy from the roof to the bushes and into the city as he settled down to sleep.

****

"Lord Kuno, Saotome has been spotted in the vicinity of the Tendo shrine."

"Is this confirmed?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, prepare the men and the horses. I set out as soon as everything's ready."

"Done." The swift ninja disappeared in a brown blur.

 Kuno meditated on the events of that day.*That Saotome was pretty strong. I thought getting Akane's hand would be easy especially after I--never mind. So getting the hand of my beloved will be a bit harder than I thought it would be. Ah, love knows no boundaries. Still, that villain is no match for the shining pillar of Nerima! Kuno Tatewaki will not accept defeat so easily!* Kuno rose with a glowing white aura surrounding him to challenge the man who dared to come between him and his true love. 

"Fear not Tendo Akane, no one will stand in the way of our fated marriage! I will defeat this masked man and marry you!" Kuno proclaimed as he rushed out of his home toward the Tendo shire.

____________________________________________________________

End of chapter one

A/N: So this is the edited version of chapter one- thanks to Roja-Cyd and those holes you mentioned were deliberate. The explanations will come soon.


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Yes, this is somewhat related to the Mask of Zorro, but not by much. Just using the image of the masked man, nothing else! Also, insane Kuno? I don't see Kuno as insane, more like arrogant, eccentric and incredibly dense when it comes to his favorite pig-tailed girl. Onto the story!

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Two ~

Arriving at the Tendo shrine, Kuno sent his men to search the area while he surveyed the Tendo grounds. He viewed the Tendo shrine with a hint of sadness. If only the war did not come, the Tendos would have prospered. However, Kuno had to do it if he wanted Akane as his wife. He bowed apologetically toward the shrine. "I'm sorry this had to happen. But when she is mine, I will restore you to your original splendor."

*Besides, the means justified the ends.* He reasoned. When Tendo Akane became Kuno Akane, he would freely lend money to his new father-in-law to fix the shrine. It would simply not do for the bride of Kuno and her family to be seen as paupers. 

His men returned; Saotome was found. Dismissing them, with the exception of the well-hidden Sasuke, Kuno proclaimed, "Saotome! I know you're in there! I demand we finish our fight over Akane." 

"What do you want Kuno?" A soft irritated voice from behind startled him. Kuno spun around to find the masked man, now unmasked, behind him with the same self-confident smirk.

"I simply wish to finish the fight we started yesterday. As a martial artist, I would have expected you too would want to finish the fight. If you will not fight for the beautiful Akane, then fight for honor."

"Honor, huh. Sure, why not. But a warning Kuno, don't start what you can't finish." Saotome started circling Kuno who did the same; both waiting for the other to strike first.

Without warning, Kuno launched himself into the air with one swift move. He drew out his sword and aimed it directly at the other's head. He executed a swift and hard stroke at the spot where Saotome's head was a moment ago, but found the other had merely tilted his head slightly to avoid the blow. 

"Are you mocking me?" Kuno screamed as he sent a tirade of strikes expertly aimed at Ranma who dodged them easily.

Kuno leaped into the air again and threw a heavy over chop at Ranma's head again. And again, he missed. Failing to strike the offensive man, Kuno twisted his body expertly to launch another attack. However, he was far too slow as Saotome dealt him a crushing blow in his exposed side. 

"You never learn, do you."

Kuno landed on the ground heavily, his head swam with the pain penetrating deeply into his mind. A normal human would have been knocked out by the pain alone from that blow, but then again, when was Kuno Tatewaki ever call a normal human? 

He rose again slowly, leaning on his sword. Slightly stumbling he pointed it at Saotome, "A man like you should not even be allowed to fight against a man like me! How did someone so lowly ever have the nerve to challenge the great Kuno? Akane will be mine!"

"Wait! When did I ever say that I was fighting over this Akane?" Ranma raised his hands, shaking them for emphasis.

"What? You do not engage in honorable battle with me over the fair and beauteous Tendo Akane?"

"I'm only fighting for the food!"

"You lie! What sort of man would you be if you did not fight for Akane? Silence wretch, let us finish our fight!"

"Fine."

Kuno did not bother for Saotome to finish before he started running at him at break-neck speed with his sword continually striking the spot were Saotome stood. The man dodged his attacks with less ease than before. Ranma's mind started to lose focus as the lack of food finally made an impact. He could barely concentrate on Kuno's quickening speed. If he didn't finish Kuno off soon, he would lack the strength to do so later.

****

"Akane?" Kasumi's head peaked into her sister's room.

"What Kasumi?"

"There's been some disturbances over at the shrine. I saw two men there when I was bringing over the food offerings…I think they're robbers." Concern shown in her open eyes.

"Robbers? I'll go see!" Akane rushed off to the shrine. Her blood grew hot at the thought of anyone daring to steal from her family.

****

Ranma stopped retreating from Kuno's torrent of attacks and switched to offensive. He leaped into the air, his leg extended. As he neared Kuno his vision completely blacked out. Thrown off balance, he started to plunge toward the nearing ground.

Kuno watched this with a smirk on his face, *At last, an opening!* he thought as he advanced toward the unconscious body. He was about to finish off Ranma with a quick blow when a small groan escaped from the man's lips. He watched in fascination as Ranma awoke and struggled to get back on his feet. He would not strike a man from behind. Even that would be too low for Kuno.

"Are you ready to fight?" Kuno asked in a mocking tone.

"Always," Ranma replied, wiping away a dribble of blood oozing from his mouth.

A sudden lightning bolt streaked against the blacken skies, illuminating the two still figures. Thunder boomed loudly, once again announcing the coming of rain. Ranma looked up in disgust as the rain started dripping on his face, "What is with this place and rain?"

The sudden outpour of rain left Kuno's vision temporarily hindered as he could only make out a blurry figure in the distance. Kuno stared as the pouring rains quickly changed into a soft drizzle, leaving a lovely fiery red haired maiden in the place of the offensive Saotome. 

"I mean it's already rained twice and I've been here only one day!" The female continued her complaint. She huffed and looked at Kuno's wide-eyed stare, "What are you looking at? What, never seen a girl who looks as good as me?"

Kuno stood silently as he felt his heart flutter. Such a beautiful girl! She would make a fine bride indeed. Kuno contemplated on running up to this girl and embracing her. *I must know who this bewitching vixen is!* He thought as all dreams of Akane evaporated, momentarily. His legs started to have feeling again as he ran awkwardly toward the cherry-haired beauty. "Come to me my pig-tailed beauty!" He cried happily before his mind went black.

****

"Stupid Kuno," Akane muttered at the prone body of her fallen prey. Imagine, letting down his guard to gawk as some girl who appeared by magic. Still, Kuno was defeated and she was free once more. She glanced at the girl who was a boy moments ago before the rains came, or at least she thought the intruder was a boy. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing here? You're trespassing."

The girl took a few steps toward the blue haired Akane. Even though she was weak from hunger she could still tell this was Tendo Akane. She stumbled and fell to the muddy ground as her hunger consumed her mind.

Akane watched as the girl tumbled and fell. She rushed over to the girl, "Geez, she fainted. I guess that fight with Kuno took a lot out of her. A girl? I swear I saw a boy before that rain started. Was it magic or was it just something wrong with my eyes? I guess I better bring her in." Akane half thought, half muttered as she lifted the prone body and started towards home.

__________________________________________________________

A/N- So here's a new chapter for anyone to enjoy! Ranma and Akane finally meet and the pig-tailed girl has made her entrance, into Kuno's heart. Whatever will happen next? I'm sorry that I'm not a daily updater (I love authors who are- thank you!), but I wanted to get this out before I go on my trip. I'm trying the best I can. Comments and especially criticism is welcome. 


	3. Chapter III

Me: Woohoo! There have been some changes in the first chapter. Nothing spectacular, but if you have the inclination, feel free to reread.

Ranma:  I wouldn't do that.

Me: AHHH! You scared me!

Ranma: (Shaking his head) Anyways, the changes were some spelling corrections and the addition of one line.

Me: Hey! This is my story!

Ranma: Yeah…so what?                                              

Me: That means…I can do anything I want! (Starts advancing toward the victim)

Ranma: (Starts sweating) Uh…Why are you looking at me like that?! I don't need another fiancée!

Me: Calm down. Just help me announce something.

Ranma: (Narrowing his eyes suspiciously) What?

Me: Gimme a moment. (Thinks for a second and bounces up) Oh! Just tell the readers to read on.

Ranma: Yeah, read on and ignore this crazy author. (He ends in a whisper)

Together: Enjoy! (POOF! They disappear, leaving a chapter of words in their wake while the reader shakes his/her head.)

Chapter Three ~

The dark rain clouds had dissipated; a damp atmosphere still hovered over the town. The sky remained listless grey, suggesting the coming of more downpours, frequent and unexpected. Meanwhile at the Tendo household, Akane grunted slightly as she slid open the door and heaved the unconscious girl into the living room. She laid her on the mat when she heard a slight gasp and spun around to see Kasumi with a shocked expression painted on her face.

"Akane…what happened?" Kasumi stuttered, at an evident loss for words. "Is she…dead?"

"I'm not sure what happened out there. I saw her fighting Kuno and she collapsed." Akane murmured distracted, still in slight shock to see this girl and Kuno fighting. *A girl, she is a girl, there is no doubt. Then who was the person with dark black hair? Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Or maybe it was the rain. But I could swear I saw this person with dark hair.* Akane thought, not minding her soaked clothes, dripping on the floor, or the breezy draft rattling through the thin walls.

"Who's the girl?" Nabiki popped her head in.

"I don't know. I heard that she and Kuno were fighting and she fainted." 

"Lord Kuno? Where is the wonderful Kuno by the way?" Nabiki smiled as money signs emerged in her mind.

"I guess he's still outside. Oh my, someone should go get him inside before he gets a cold." Kasumi arose, intending to retrieve the waterlogged Lord Kuno.

"No, no. You stay with the girl; I'll go bring Kuno in." Nabiki replied quickly with a fake smile on her face. *And I'll charge him a nice fee for taking care of him. Nurse Nabiki is not cheap!* She finished in her thoughts as she skipped out of the room.

"Well, you'd better get out of those wet clothes. I'll take care of our new guest." Kasumi addressed Akane as she tugged at a blanket to cover the unconscious girl. "Oh and would you mind getting a dry set for her too?" Kasumi added as she knelt, dabbing the girl's brow with a wet towel.

****

"Son, please reconsider, if you continue waging this war, Japan will be in ruins before the end! How many must die before you stop? Will you be satisfied only when you destroy us all?!" The woman wrung her hands in despair. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. 

So many dead and still the conflict raged on. The blood-stained fields littered across the lands as the body count rose daily. The ever present cries of war, the constant screams of agony as thousands rose and fell, the piles of unburied bodies that stank in the hot morning and the thousands of families who lost their children and friends. 

"I'm sorry mother, but until he admits he stole my bride and returns her, this war will never end. Not while I still have breath in my body." Her son turned away from her, a look of determination on his face. 

"Think hard, son. The Hibikis have been our allies for countless years. Do you really think it is wise to continue? Both sides are equally matched and it will be worse when one side finally wins. " A gruff voice of wisdom reasoned with the young man. He sighed deeply and continued, "It is not worth risking our legacy over a single person. Surely, you know that."

"I know, father. But, what of my bride? What happened to her? From her reputation as a skilled martial artist, she could not have been easily captured and yet we have not had word from her in over a year. She is either being held captive or dead. I must avenge her!"

"Even so, you cannot have everyone killed because of one life." His mother laid her small hand on her son's arm, hoping to comfort him.

"Alright, I will end the war in three months if I have not heard anything within that time." He lowered his head in defeat. His parents nodded in agreement and left him alone.

After the door was shut, a few tears trickled down his dirt-streaked cheek. He sank to his knees and shed a few more over the lost of his friends and siblings on the battle field. Although he was considered a man by his people, he was still a young boy of seventeen, a boy struggling to keep up the image of a strong and brave man.

His face grew grim once more as he played out the last time he met his dear friend, the youngest son of the Hibiki clan. They were best friends since before he could remember, their mothers being related and their families having the same distant ancestor. They were always fighting over who would be the leader and who the follower. Manhood saw them still as great friends, though often busy with matters of increasing responsibilities. Their occasional meetings, though infrequent were always filled with joy at seeing such an old and comforting friend.

*How then, is it possible for him, the closest friend I have ever had to be the person who betrayed me?' He pondered on this constantly during the last twelve months of war. 'But the evidence was too damning. The insignia found at the scene of her capture and the fact he was the only person I trusted with the matter. He personally offered to help arrange her arrival! Can it be that he wanted my bride for himself? Would he but admit it and I would still one day forgive him. But his stubborn denial only bears witness that he is indeed guilty.*

He unsheathed a sword and admired its hard surface. He swung it experimentally through the air and finally placed it back into the scabbard. "When I see you again, I will kill you." He whispered into the darkness.

****

A cooling hand laid on her hot forehead, later replaced with a damp clothe. She fought unconsciousness and the faintness that threatened to claim her again.

"She's running a fever, the poor girl. I'll go get some medicine for her." A distorted voice filtered into her mind. *Girl? What girl? Me? I'm a girl again?*

"Kasumi! Four flower pills? Where did you get this?" A sharper voice filled the air as Ranma winced at the sudden sound. *If I could talk, I would tell them to speak softer.*

"Oh Akane," the soft voice began uncertainly.

"Where did you buy this? Not at Tofu's medicine shop, they don't have it anymore." The voice stopped, "The black markets?"

"I saw it and the man was so nice that he lowered the price. And I bought it only because well, because I thought we might need it in an emergency. I'm so sorry Akane, please forgive me!"

"I could never blame you Kasumi," the voice softened, "Looks like it's a good thing you bought it."

A small rumbling stopped the two voices momentarily. A rustle of clothes indicated they moved nearer toward the girl who sifted slightly, clutching her stomach. It growled again, louder this time.

"Oh! She must be starving; I'll go get her some food. You stay here and tend her," A patter of footfalls faded into the distance. 

*Food,* Ranma drooled as her mind blackened once more, *Hopefully, lots of really yummy food.*

****

"Oh my fair Akane, how good it is of you," Kuno paused as he thrashed on the matt while he dreamt of his Akane, "to see me…how I long…for our wedding night." He suddenly seized the hand of Nabiki which hovered above his head with a damp towel. Nabiki could barely suppress a yelp of surprise as the towel dropped on the floor. Kuno continued his dream, "Come my love, let us proclaim our passion to the world." Kuno continued to murmur incoherent segments of his fantasies.

Nabiki had had enough and proceed to douse Kuno with the basin of warm water. Kuno bolted upright with a look of confusion on his face. "Where am I? Why are you here Nabiki? Where is my bride?" He looked at his wet clothes and continued, "And why did you do that for?"

"Why Kuno, no thanks to poor Nabiki who tended you while you lay helpless?" Nabiki cried with a pouting look covering her face.

"Nabiki, I did not know you cared for me. Come, let me embrace you in my loving arms!" He opened his arms wide.

"Stay away for me Kuno." Nabiki's sweet demeanor suddenly reverted to the icy glare she directed toward the wet man.

"But surely you want some payment for taking care of me," Kuno protested as he still offered to hug her.

"Oh no, Kuno, we mustn't carry on like this. Besides, this is my father's house," Nabiki shook her head sadly, "However, on the terms of payment, I can think of a few things…" 

___________________________

A/N-So there's a little background into the history of the story…hope u like it! Now review plz!


	4. Chapter IV

The Mask of Saotome Ranma

Chapter Four

A/N- It's been a while, a long while! Almost **six** months?! Yikes… Sorry, but writer's block plus me working on different things equals slow updates. Plus, the little muse has been rather flighty…

* * *

"Are you telling me that you offered my hand in marriage to whomever could defeat Kuno?!" A young woman's irate voice shrieked; the volume raising as she came to the end. Akane had recently discovered that her father and conniving sister had put her up for sale, so to speak, and she was not happy. Rather than extract her out of the undesirable match with lord Kuno, she had been set as a prize for anyone who could beat him. It was almost worst to not know one's fate, especially compared to being married to Kuno. But, not by much. An unknown fate versus one that was certain to be unpleasant; it was basically a toss up and the odds were not good.

"Akane," her father pleaded with his usual show of tears streaming down his face. "Please understand that I did not wish to place you in such an uncomfortable position, but for the good of the dojo and this family, I _had_ to. Please forgive your foolish father for trying to better his family!" Soun cried out, finishing with exaggerated signs of begging for forgiveness.

"Besides, the deal is off now, isn't it?" Nabiki interjected nonchalantly. "I mean, you beat Kuno, so now he can't marry you and since you can't marry yourself, you're free."

"That's right!" Soun suddenly brightened; all signs of tears had completely vanished. "See, your father isn't as stupid as he may seem. This is the best of both worlds! We don't have to pay the debt and you don't have to marry!"

"Yeah, so you can stop huffing and puffing." Nabiki added, taking pains to ignore the angry glares from her sister's glowering face.

"You don't get it! I know I'm free from this obligation, but the principle of this is that you felt that you could offer me up like some kind of object. I am not a possession, I'm your daughter!" Akane argued, still in shock that her own father would consider giving her up to such a heinous person for a wife.

"I agree with Akane, I don't think you both acted in a rightful manner. I suppose it is father's right to do as he thinks is best for this family, but it wasn't right to offer Akane's hand in marriage without even telling her." Kasumi argued, trying to debate for both sides at the same time. Fighting was never good and such a fight could undermine their little family. It was up to her to stop it!

"But Akane, surely you can't be still mad! I mean, luck must be on our side! You don't have to marry Kuno!" Her father said cheerfully, although he was starting to shrink back from his fuming daughter. She was a force to be reckoned with, especially when she was mad. At those times, Akane was no longer known as simple Akane. No, she wielded a power that rivaled the natural disasters of this world. 'Hurricane Akane' was a thing to be afraid of and rightly so.

"I was lucky this time," she admitted, "But what about the next time? What will happen then? I need some time to think." Akane shook her head in disgust and stormed off while her father stuttered, searching for a suitable answer. Kasumi rose to stop her, but she refrained herself. At times like these, it was best to be left alone. Soun burst into a fresh river of tears while Kasumi tried her best to soothe him. Nabiki idly chewed on some dried fruit, her thoughts wandering about her little sister's words. Perhaps they _did_ go too far.

Akane ran off, her feet pounded against the hard wood floors. Thoroughly distraught and angry, she felt the need to break something or do something drastic. She needed some busy work to keep her consuming anger in check. She thought of helping Kasumi with the dishes, but knew that her clumsiness would be more of a nuisance than a help. Her footfalls slowed and the once harsh sounds of her heels pounding against the floor had quieted to the normal sound of walking. Akane wandered aimlessly around the house, replaying her father's words and growing angrier each time. How dare he do such a thing!?

A small groan stopped her in her tracks. Akane found herself in front of the room where the stranger rested. She had almost forgotten about the red-haired stranger when she found out about her father's dimwitted ploy. Anger did that, often ignoring everything in its path to vengeance. Akane stared dumbly at the door and wondered if she should go in. This strange girl was most intriguing and the style of clothing that she wore was even more perplexing. Akane wondered where this girl had traveled and where did she come from. But most importantly, why was she fighting Kuno? Surely, she did not want to marry Akane! Akane laughed at her train of thought. Most likely, she was fighting off one of Kuno's not-so-subtle advances of which he was infamous for. It also looked like she was winning; until she fainted, that was.

Akane slid the door open a bit and was surprised to find the girl sitting up and wolfing down her food. 'Such manners!' Akane thought to herself. She was shocked to see anyone eat food so fast. The poor girl must be famished! Akane observed the girl's frantic consumption quietly, thinking it better to leave her to finish before disturbing her. The girl finished in record time and busily wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand when she suddenly froze, aware for the first time of another presence in the room. Akane took it as her cue to announce herself.

"Hello, I didn't want to disturb you while you were eating. You looked…hungry." She laughed feebly at her lack of words to describe the other's eating…skills. The young girl blinked dumbly at her. Akane continued uncomfortably, "I'm sorry! You're probably wondering where you are and who am I."

"I know who you are, I think. You're that Akane girl being offered on those posters, right?" Akane's jaw suddenly clenched in anger, her teeth ground against each other. Even this traveling drifter knew about those wretched posters! The other girl drew back at the sudden change in her host's demeanor. Akane's face relaxed and she sighed deeply.

"Yeah, that's me! How'd you guess?" She asked with a falsely cheerful tone in her voice that was clearly forced. Akane hoped the other girl would take her previous scowl as displeasure at something else.

"Guess you didn't know about it, huh? You got a pretty raw deal. No wonder you're mad. Makes sense."

"I just can't believe that my own family would try to pawn me off to any stranger! It's like my happiness means nothing to them! And me being the prize to any idiot who can beat Kuno! HA!" The girl seethed as she paced relentlessly on the floor, unaware of the other being in the room. Finally she stopped herself, "I'm sorry. Here I am, rambling like a lunatic. I forgot to ask you your name."

The girl jumped, finally noticed that she was addressed. "Oh, my name's Ranma, Saotome Ranma."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Ranma."

"Oh, by the way, whatever happened to that Kuno nut?" Akane smiled at her description of the lordly Kuno.

"He got knocked out and is presently resting in some room in this house."

Ranma gaped at her, "You knocked him out?" Disbelief and something akin to jealously tinted her voice.

"Yeah." Akane smiled brightly, not noticing the skepticism that hung in the air.

"So, I guess that means you're freed from that silly marriage clause."

"Yes I am, thankfully. But the thing is, I don't understand why father and Nabiki had to make that tournament. I mean, if all I had to do was defeat Kuno to be freed of that…arrangement. You saw him fight. He's not even that good of a fighter!" Ranma flinched, conscious of the slight insult to his skills.

"Yeah, yeah. A girl like you should have no trouble at defeating a person like that," Ranma started slowly, "especially with your build, you've got to be the strongest girl around."

Akane stared at the girl, was it possible that Ranma just insulted her? And why? Baffled she answered slowly, "Yes…thanks…for the compliment."

"Sure, sure, think nothing of it. I mean, girls like you need a talent too. Some people are gifted with appearances, others with skills and finally, people like you are gifted with inhuman strength." Ranma tried to make her insult not too pointed, but she hoped the other girl understood what she meant.

"How dare you?! Who are you to insult me? You don't even know me!" Akane exploded in all her fury.

"What are you getting all angry about? I'm just being honest!" Ranma insisted, trying to look innocent.

"While, we're being honest, let me be one to say that I have never seen someone with such a lack of manners." Akane retorted haughtily.

"What about my manners?" Ranma asked, her voice dangerously low. She wobbled slightly as she spoke, but managed to keep herself upright.

"Manners?" Akane laughed, "You don't have any. And since you are a guest in my home, I would expect more respect from a guest who we fed and clothed." Then she stopped talking and a look of chagrin passed while she spoke, partly to herself. "What am I doing? You're probably still delirious from your fever and here I am just arguing away with you. I'll send Kasumi later with some food and medicine. Please excuse me." And with that, she slipped out of the room and slid the door shut to the astonished face of her guest.

After exiting the room where she found herself in an increasing heated quarrel with a stranger, Akane was angry at the girl, but angrier at herself. True, the girl was insulting and rude and not only that, she was ungracious. But, still she was a guest and a stranger who was probably still in the grips on her fever induced delirium. Akane pondered over her own actions, there was something about this girl and her actions that irritated her so easily, but what exactly was it? Perhaps it was her own temper, which she grudgingly admitted was easily provoked and when angered, it was not exactly a simple task reasoning with her. She envied Kasumi's eternally patient manner and yet, when she tried to emulate her sister, Akane found that she could not remain quiet while her sister would only smile cheerfully. No, she would say something, anything and usually that something was rash and never came out quite the way she wanted to. Akane had been known to say rather hurtful things when provoked and although she had as many outbursts as she grew, she never grew out of the habit. Hurting someone felt surprisingly good when she was in her spiteful mode. It was only afterward when she would be terribly contrite for her words, but even as she apologized, there was always the lingering feeling of victory of hurting someone.

Hours later, after arranging and rearranging the few heavy pieces of furniture in her room, Akane reemerged calm and ready to face her family without anger. She walked toward the family room where her father was entertaining a guest or more like guests by the sound of the different voices. Idly curiously, she went to peek at them. If her father was planning something foolish again, she would stop him before he sold their house and his daughters in another gamble. Just thinking about the fate that nearly befell her made Akane walk faster. Life as Kuno's wife! The mere idea was enough to give her a month's worth of nightmares.

"That disgusting pervert," she muttered when she turned the corner and crashed head-on into another person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Akane stammered, aghast at her own clumsiness. She scrambled back onto her feet, bowing to show her apologies toward the other person and not looking at the other person.

"It's okay, Akane." A soft boyish tone reached her ears and she looked up, startled to see a boy with black hair. However she could not see the rest of his face clearly for it was obscured by a black mask. Akane stared into his eyes, a clear deep blue that fairly twinkled and shone in something close to amusement. They were beautiful.

She blinked out of her staring. "Do I know you?"

"Um…You could say that." He seemed to smirk at her. Akane was thoroughly perplexed. First he was amused, and then he was smirking at her. She examined him closely and those intelligent eyes stared back at her, causing her to lose her train of thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized again. "I met you before, didn't I? I'm not that good with matching names with faces, so don't take it personal."

He seemed to relax, "Don't worry. I'm _sure_ we'll see each other soon."

The way he said "sure" made Akane slightly uncomfortable for some reason. She was sure that her face was quite red by the warmth that seemed to radiate from it. Something about this stranger made her suspicious and it wasn't even the fact that she couldn't see his face. It was the familiar way he acted and she still had no idea where she met him.

"Well, I have to go now, but it was a pleasure to see you again." With a quick bow, he swept away to disappear with the rising winds. Akane opened her mouth to ask him his name, but found that he was gone.

'Who was that masked man?' She asked herself as she felt her face with her relatively cool hand. It was indeed rather warm. She walked away from the spot of that strange incident, in search of her family and answers. Perhaps Nabiki knew, as she always did. Of course, for a small finder's fee. Akane wondered if she had enough money to loosen her sister's tongue.

* * *

"Might I inquire why my liege fights so hard over a girl he has only met twice? Even if she is a princess?" The prince did not answer and so he continued. "Is it possible that you have fallen in love with her?" He breathed, scarcely believing his own audacity to ask such a question. Even his heart beat slightly faster, but was it because of the question or the answer, he was unsure.

"No," The prince replied firmly and his companion breathed a little easier. "But she _is_ my bride and our marriage will bring union to our two nations," The prince concluded. He had spoken the truth. If allowed, he would rather marry one he loved, but his position and politics demanded something quite different. To be royalty was not to have control over one's life, no matter the other great powers one might wield, he reflected sadly.

Turning back to his friend, he smiled, "You knew the princess, did you not?" He hoped to distract himself and his friend from thinking too much about the disappearance of the princess and the terrible civil war that ripped across the country as a result. He pondered briefly over the conversation he had with his parents and the promise he made, but how could he risk the wrath of the princess's family and nation? His companion spoke, interrupting his dark thoughts.

The young man smiled, his gaze drifted out of focus while he recalled the days of his youth. "Yes, I knew her when she stayed in my native village. But that was so long ago. I'm sure I would not even recognize her now." He answered, still somewhat lost in his memories. Still he was conscious enough to belittle his once strong friendship with the princess. It would not do for anyone to be too familiar with the prince's future bride and he knew this well.

"Tell me about her." The prince asked, even though an authoritative undercurrent rang through his courteous request.

The young man paused and reflected on his many memories and the fantastical stories he might share with his prince, if he dared. But no, he shook his head; such stories were unfit to be told as they showed the princess as a less than obedient granddaughter and even perhaps an unsuitable bride. He smiled as he recalled the night they went "camping" and later stole hens out of a nearby farm. They roasted them and had a midnight snack near the river. It was most delicious, perhaps more because what they were doing was forbidden. Imagine a princess and a commoner, stealing chickens! When the village elder caught them the following day, they were both swiftly punished, but somehow the night before made it less painful. He was truly happy then.

"Please tell me," The prince asked again, with a light pleading tone. The young man laughed, it was hard to think of this young prince as anything other than the military brain that he usually was. Most of the time, he almost forgot that Prince Tenchu was still a young man.

He nodded his head, showing that he would try his best to tell a befitting tale, but he warned, "I'm not sure it is proper to portray the young and sometimes foolish girl that she was, but alright." And with that he started his story.

A few moments later, the small room was filled with unrestrained laughter of two young men, who were both unaccustomed to laughing so hard. One told his story while the other leaned forward on his chair with his eyes shining, evidently enthralled by the comical tale being told.

"And she chased that duck for over half a mile!" The young man added, laughing at the prince whose eyes were wider than he thought possible.

"She chased it?! But, how so? Why didn't it just fly away?" The prince asked, between gasps of air.

"Well, the duck's wings were bound, but its feet were not, which started this whole mess in the first place. And she, being stubborn, kept on running after it, even though she kept on tripping on her long dress!" He explained.

"And where were you during this wild duck chase?" The prince asked skeptically, even though he thought he had an idea.

"Oh, I was not ten feet away, laughing my guts out, much like you are now!" The young man confessed, holding his stomach which was sore from laughing so hard. They burst out laughing anew.

"Ah, that really was a silly story. I'll never be able to look the princess straight in the eye again without remembering this story and laughing at her face. Thanks a lot!" The prince smiled, after he finally able to speak coherently again and wiped out tears from his eyes. He could not remember the last time either of them laughed so much. It felt good. A small knock at the door, broke the merry atmosphere. The prince's attention snapped to the timid head that poked out of the doorway.

"Enter," He commanded, slightly annoyed to be interrupted. However, his words merely scared the poor page, who fairly trembled in fear.

"S-sir? Y-y-your parents re-request your presence. Immediately." The boy stuttered. His knees knocked together loudly. It was his first job and he had already angered the prince!

"Did they say why?" The prince's voice was suddenly hard again. Even his close friend could not read any emotions from his voice.

"An emergency, they said." The page squeaked.

"Fine, tell them I will be there in a few moments." The page bowed and quickly rustled out of the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

"You should come with me; you might see something that we've all missed." Prince Tenchu turned to his friend who nodded.

"As you wish my liege." He followed the prince out of the room that was once filled with laughter and happiness. Now, it seemed darker and even colder, if that was possible. The door closed with a heavy thud and while he shuffled silently behind his prince, his thoughts returning to the lost princess. Where was she now?

* * *

A/N- There, now. That's done! Finally, the prince is revealed! But who is he?? And his friend? Wait and see. 


End file.
